The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Love.And.Vodka
Summary: Based on the song by The Script. Draco messes up and this time Hermione doesn't know whether to forgive him. Hope you guys like it. Please R&R


**Author's Note: So I have decided to challenge myself and try my hand at songfics. I don't mind critism but if you flame me, I shall make toast and have me some lunch. :) Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the songs in this fic. I'm just borrowing :)**

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

**By: The Script**

**Dramione**

_Going back to the corner,_

_Where I first saw you,_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag,_

_I'm not gonna move._

He messed up. He had greatly messed up. In his angry rampage, he had called her a filthy mudblood. Something he had thought was demolished from his vocabulary a long time ago. She stared at her arm where his aunt had carved _mudblood_ into her arm.

"You prat!" She had yelled as she packed her bags. "Ron was right about you. Even a year after the war has ended, you haven't changed." She left their flat and had returned for 2 weeks. Sure their relationship was rocky, and they always argued for trivial things but they always made up in the end. He figured Hermione was tired of his childish behavior, but he couldn't live without her.

Now here he was, sitting on the corner of Diagon Alley in front of Flourish and Botts where he first saw her when they were eleven. That was when he started to like her, before his father poisened his mind. He was going to stay there until she came. Then he could properly apologize.

_Got some words on carboard,_

_Got your picture in my hand,_

_Saying "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

Draco sat their with a moving picture of Hermione and a piece of cardboard that read, "_If you see Hermione Granger, tell her where I am." _People passed by him and read the sign. Some threw him pity looks, and some just ignored him all together. Draco did not care, he would sit there and wait for her.

_Some try to hand me money,_

_They don't understand,_

_I'm not broke,_

_I'm just a broken hearted man._

_I know it makes no sense,_

_But what else can I do? _

_How can I move on,_

_When I'm still in love with you?_

A man in business robes threw him a couple of galleons. He looked up and smiled appreciatively and returned it. "I'm not in need of money sir, but if by any chance you see this girl," he showed him the picture, "tell her I'm waiting for her by Flourish and Botts." The man nodded and walked away.

Blaise Zabini walked out of said bookstore and saw his best mate with a piece of cardboard and picture. "This your best way of apologizing?" he asked.

"I know its insane but this where I first saw her, and beyond the frizzy hair and her know-it-all attitude, I thought she was brilliant. I just have to make her see that I love her no matter how much we fight and no matter how many times I tell myself I don't." Draco explained.

_Cause if one day you wake up,_

_And find that you're missing me,_

_And your heart starts to wonder,_

_Where on this earth I could be, _

_Thinkin maybe you'll come back here,_

_To the place that we'd meet,_

_and you'll see me waiting for you, _

_On the corner of the street,_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving._

Draco would not move. He was there for three days and he was stuborn. He would sit there until she came around, but he had to prove he had changed indeed. He had to prove he wasn't the prejudiced, spoiled bastard his father had raised. He was the brave, loving man she had helped him become.

_Policeman says 'Son you can't stay here', _

_I said there's someone I'm waiting for,_

_If its a day, a month, a year._

_Gotta stand my ground,_

_Even if it rains or snows,_

_If she changes her mind,_

_This is the first place she will go._

Draco looked up to see Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived-twice.

"The ministry dispatched me to tell you, you can't stay here." Harry said, showing him his auror badge and trying to look professional and pitiful.

"I'm waiting for her whether it takes a day, a month, a year." Draco replied. Harry sighed looking at the picture of his best friend smiling. Feeling bad, Harry bought some food for Draco who ate it ravenously.

The next day Harry came back and Draco had not moved. Harry gave up. "She's stubborn but I doubt she knows what you're doing. She's at her parents house. Draco looked at Harry and pointed to the cardboard. "I'll try to contact her but I can't promise she'll come."

A couple of days later it began to rain hard. Everyone ran into shops trying to escape the rain, while Draco sat there.

_Cause if one day you wake up,_

_And find that you're missing me,_

_And your heart starts to wonder,_

_Where on this earth I could be, _

_Thinkin maybe you'll come back here,_

_To the place that we'd meet,_

_and you'll see me waiting for you, _

_On the corner of the street,_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving._

Hermione woke up, tired. She had slept in her parents bed wit her mum, while her dad took the couch. She went down to the kitchen where her mum was making her tea. "You're father went to stock up on some more Ben and Jerry's and rent some more of those romance movies you like to torture yourself and me with." her mom said. Hermione gave her a small laugh.

"Mum, do you think maybe I was a bit rash?" Hermione asked. "I mean he hadn't called me that for a long time and to hear it again was hurtful and surprising and I was angry. I miss him." she admitted.

Her mum looked at her and placed a mug of tea in front of her. "You love him. I'm not telling you to forgive him, I'm telling you to follow your heart." her mom said.

_People talk about the guy,_

_Who's waiting on a girl,_

_There are no hole in his shoes,_

_But a big hole in his world._

Word about Draco Malfoy's act of love got around. Many people found it romantic that the ex- Death Eater was doing this just so Hermione Granger could forgive him.

Severus Snape heard it from Flitwick, who heard it from McGonagall who was told by Harry. Therefor, while shopping for materials and books, he stopped by Flourish and Botts and saw his godson. His clothes were pristine (simple scourgify, he presumed.) his italian leather shoes still looked new and expensive, but his eyes were hollow with guilt.

Severus grabbed the idiot's attention by clearing his throat. "What did you do?"

"I called her a mudblood. I was completely out of hand and I hurt her." Draco explained. Snape remembered Lily, and how hurt she had been when he had called her that. Suddenly, his godson didn't seem like such an idiot. Snape sighed.

"Your apology is a bit over the top." Snape said.

"I know but I love her and I'm going to prove to her that I changed." Draco replied.

_Maybe I'll get famous,_

_As the man who can't be moved,_

_Maybe you won't mean to,_

_But you'll see me on the news,_

_And you'll come running to the corner, _

_Cause you'll know it's just for you,_

_I'm the man who can't be moved,_

_I' the man who can't be moved. _

Rita Skeeter just could not resist the temptation of writing an article when she heard about Draco Malfoy and what he was doing. It was just so juicy. Draco refused to be interviewed, but that was okay though. The scene spoke for itself.

Luna Lovegood received the paper from her boyfriend, Neville Longbottom. She apparated to Hermione's parents house immediately.

Hermione read the paper the headline of the Daily Prophet.

**DRACO MALFOY: THE MAN WHO CAN'T BE MOVED**

**Former Death Eater and spy/war hero waits for heart breaker Hermione Granger. Sitting on the corner in front of Flourish and Botts for two weeks with a sign he hopes she will find him. He has become the man who can't be moved . Whatever he did should be forgiven by now. Just how heartless is Hermione Granger? Where exactly is she hiding? Will he ever give up?**

Hermione threw on some sweatpants and sneakers and dissaperated to Diagon Alley. She saw a crowd of people and reporters. Suddenly the crowd got quiet and then parted. Hermione saw Draco slowly stand up and look at her. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"I'm so sorry I called you a filthy mudblood. I love you. I love you so much." Hermione ran up to him and gave him a passionate kiss. "I'm also sorry for drawing such a crowd." he said as they parted. She kissed him again. The crowd around them was cheering for their romance.

_Going back to the corner,_

_Where I first saw you, _

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, _

_I'm not gonna move..._

_DMHG_DMHGDMHG

**Author's note: If you liked it, please review, and if you didn't like it, review anyways. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. **


End file.
